Conventionally, in vehicles such as cars, in order to suppress the transmission of vibration from the power unit including an engine and a gear box which are the main vibration generating sources to the car body, and thereby to implement excellent ride comfort, and to protect various members attached to the car body from vibration, the power unit is supported by the car body via an engine mount as a vibration isolation device. As the mounting system of the power unit using such a vibration isolation device, there is a pendant system such as a pendulum system. As the vibration isolation devices for use in such a pendant system, those described in JP-A Nos. 10-30675 and 2004-263785 are known.
The vibration isolation device described in JP-A No. 10-30675 includes a thick-walled cylindrical elastomer body (elastic body) disposed between a lower support plate and an upper support plate, and a connection rod (connection member) penetrating through the central parts of the lower support plate and the elastic body, and connected and fixed at the upper end thereof to the upper support plate.
Whereas, the vibration isolation device described in JP-A No. 2004-263785 includes a shaft part (connection member) connected to a rubber main body (elastic body) inside a cylindrical mount main body at the upper end, and protruding from the mount main body on the lower end side, a connection arm connected and fixed to the lower end of the connection member, and a rubber stopper covering the outside of the connection arm. With the vibration isolation device, upon input of a load along the backward and forward direction or the sideway direction of the vehicle, the connection arm comes in contact with the leg part of the vibration isolation device via the rubber stopper. As a result, excessive displacement in the backward and forward direction or in the sideway direction of the vehicle of the connection member is inhibited.